


Consequences

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Noah towers over them, hands still balled into fists, a sneer marring his features. “Oh, come on, Dr. Oliver. You’re fine. Get up.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But Reid’s eyes are closed, and he’s completely still as Luke shakes him gently. There’s something wet on the floor beneath Reid’s head, and Luke thinks Reid must have knocked over a mug of coffee as he fell. But Luke’s palm comes away red, and Reid’s face is already an ashen colour that sends chills down Luke’s spine.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is Train? What train? and takes place on the day Reid goes to get the heart for Chris. And it likely features dubious medicine, but you know, it's Oakdale, so.

The _crack_ seems unbearably loud, echoing through Java as Luke watches Reid crumple to the floor by the counter. Luke’s legs somehow move, and he’s at Reid’s side, shouting his name in a voice that doesn’t sound like his own.

Noah towers over them, hands still balled into fists, a sneer marring his features. “Oh, come on, Dr. Oliver. You’re fine. Get up.”

But Reid’s eyes are closed, and he’s completely still as Luke shakes him gently. There’s something wet on the floor beneath Reid’s head, and Luke thinks Reid must have knocked over a mug of coffee as he fell. But Luke’s palm comes away red, and Reid’s face is already an ashen colour that sends chills down Luke’s spine.

As he shouts Reid’s name again, Luke belatedly connects the cracking sound with the back of Reid’s head hitting the edge of the counter. The pool of blood is spreading, and Reid doesn’t even flicker his eyes as Luke repeats his name over and over.

On Reid’s other side, a teenaged girl in a Java shirt appears. Her name is Julie or maybe Julia, and she says, “I called an ambulance.” She peers down at Reid with wide eyes before looking up over her shoulder. “Noah, what did you _do_?”

Luke follows her gaze, tearing his eyes away from Reid for a few precious seconds.

Noah stares down at them blankly. He has no answer.

*

A nurse Luke doesn’t know has to tug on him firmly to make him let go of Reid’s hand when they arrive at Memorial. The ambulance ride was bumpy and loud, and Luke’s stomach is churning ferociously. Reid still hasn’t opened his eyes, and as they whisk him into the ER, Luke is told to wait.

So, he waits.

Pacing back and forth, he takes in the familiar pastel shades of the hospital. For someone who doesn’t work in the medical field, he’s spent more than his fair share of time in these antiseptic halls. Yet right now, he vibrates with a fear he’s not sure he’s ever experienced.

“Luke!” Katie’s voice rings out, too loud. “You’re back! I thought you were going to meet Reid and go home. There’s really nothing else you can do here. Chris is out of surgery now, and so far, so good.” Katie’s smile is tremulous with hope. “You should be home celebrating with the big hero. He deserves it for getting that heart.”

Luke manages to scrape the words out. “He went ahead to Java to get coffee. I went to meet him there. I was only a couple of minutes behind him. But then…”

“Luke?” Katie’s gaze travels down and her eyes widen. Luke realizes blood spatters the bottom of his green t-shirt and stains his hands. “Oh my God, what happened? Is Reid okay?”

“I don’t know. Noah punched him.”

“What? _Why?_ ”

“Reid must have said something to him. Noah was upset earlier, and…I don’t know. But I guess he had a reason….” Luke trails off as he thinks of the Lakeview.

_Reid’s extended hand. Noah’s flying fist._

“I don’t care about his reasons! Look, Reid can be a jerk sometimes, but that’s no excuse for violence. God, Noah must have hit him really hard if Reid’s in the hospital.”

“Reid hit his head. As I was walking in, he was stumbling back, and I heard it. The noise his head made when it hit the counter. And then he was on the floor, and he just…wouldn’t wake up.”

“It’s okay. Luke?” Katie takes a firm hold of him and shepherds him to a nearby chair. “Sweetie, you’re in shock. Sit down. I’m sure everything’s going to be okay. It has to be.”

Luke sits obediently, but Bob appears a moment later, and he springs back to his feet. “How is he?” Luke’s heart thumps painfully in his chest as he takes in Bob’s grim expression.

“I’m afraid I don’t have good news. Reid’s suffered a fractured skull, and he hasn’t regained consciousness. We need to do some tests to confirm brain function, but he’s not responding in the way we’d like.”

 _No, no, no, no._ “What are you saying? He’s not…I mean, he’s going to wake up and be fine. He just fell and hit his head. He can’t be…he’s not…”

“We don’t know anything for sure yet. But there is a possibility he’s suffered a very severe brain injury. If he does wake up, his motor and brain functions might be severely impaired. I’m sorry, Luke.”

“ _If_ he wakes up?”

“We just have to wait and see, I’m afraid. He’s in a coma.” Bob shakes his head. “After all the good news about Chris today — after everything Reid did for him — I can’t believe this has happened. But we’re doing everything we can. I’ve made the call to a very good specialist in Chicago and he’s on his way.”

“Another neurosurgeon?” Katie asks.

“Yes. The irony is that if this was another patient, it’s Reid we’d be paging.” Bob sighs heavily. “Why don’t you two go home and get some rest. It’s been a long day for all of us. But you know we’re doing everything we can. For both Chris and Reid.”

“No. I’m not going. I need to see him. Please, I have to be with him.” Luke blinks back tears. _How is this real?_

Bob looks at Luke for a long moment, his lined face radiating compassion. “All right. If you talk to him and let him hear your voice, it can only help.” Bob turns and leads the way, and Luke follows, Katie still by his side, squeezing his hand.

Reid has been moved into a private room, and he lies on the hospital bed, utterly still. There’s a tube in his nose, and he’s hooked up to various machines that beep steadily. Katie kisses Reid’s cheek and tells him to wake up or she’ll kick his ass. Then she goes to check on Chris, and Luke’s alone. He sits in the visitor chair.

He takes Reid’s hand, which hangs limply. It’s utterly foreign to see Reid so still. So quiet. He’s never quiet. Only hours earlier he was telling Luke he loved him in the sunshine. _“There. I said it.”_ He’d said it again when he returned via helicopter with Chris’s heart, his face tense and adorably nervous.

_“I really do, you know. Love you. Just in case you thought it was brought on by all the excitement, and that I might take it back. I’m not taking it back. So I hope you still love me. Because you haven’t actually told me you do. And I’m babbling now, so I’m going to stop.”_

Luke was about to respond when Reid’s pager went off, and instead he’d just laughed coyly. _“Saved by the bell!”_

He brushes Reid’s swollen cheek with his fingertips. “I’m sorry. Please hear me, Reid. I’m so sorry. I should have gone to Java with you. I shouldn’t have stopped to talk to Casey. Maybe if I’d been there…” He breaks off, a sob bubbling up in his chest.

“And I do love you. I love you so much. I didn’t realize how much until today. You have to be okay, you hear me? You have to be. There’s no other option, Dr. Oliver. So stop being stubborn and open your eyes.”

Luke waits, and prays, but Reid doesn’t listen.

*

It’s morning when Margo knocks softly and pokes her head into the room. “How is he?”

Luke takes a deep breath to stop himself from crying again as he stares down at Reid. “The same. Which is bad, I guess. But the specialist is here, so they’re going to do some more tests.”

“I’m sure he’s in very good hands and that they’re doing everything they can.”

Luke nods, because that’s all he can do other than scream. “How’s Chris?”

“He’s holding his own. He could still reject the heart, but so far, so good. Thanks to Reid.”

Stroking Reid’s hair, Luke tries to smile. “Reid Oliver doesn’t take no for an answer. Not when he’s helping someone. And he helps so many people. So many.”

Margo squeezes Luke’s shoulder. “He’s tough. He’ll get through this.”

“He told me he loved me yesterday. And now…”

Margo pulls up another chair. “I’m so sorry, Luke.”

“I just can’t believe this happened. How is this possible?”

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’d like for you to come down to the station and give a statement.”

“A statement?”

“Yes. Just tell me what you saw.”

“Is Noah in trouble?” Luke’s been protecting Noah for years, and the words tumble out automatically. “He didn’t mean to…It was an accident. He would never want to really hurt Reid. Not really.”

_“You’re one of the nicest people I know.”_

“Luke, this isn’t the first time Noah’s assaulted Reid. Bob told me about what happened this summer. Noah’s very lucky we weren’t called then. A serious crime has been committed. Especially given Reid’s current condition.”

Luke gazes at Reid’s still form, and swallows hard over the lump in his throat. _Noah did this._ “Okay. I’ll just wait until they take him for the tests. I don’t want him to be alone.”

“I’ll be outside. Take your time, sweetheart.”

An hour later, Luke sits in the interview room at the police station as Margo takes notes and asks a litany of questions.

“When was the last time Noah and Reid saw each other? Did they argue then?”

“It was earlier in the day. I came into Java, and Noah was saying…he was saying that Reid stole me from him.”

_“I’m passing on…you.”_

“Which he didn’t,” Luke quickly adds. “Noah and I were broken up long before Reid and I got together. But Noah can’t seem to accept that. But I don’t think he’d ever really want to hurt anyone. He couldn’t do that.” _Could he?_

Margo nods. “Okay.” She takes a breath and squeezes his arm. “Luke, I want to show you something.” She stands and wheels over an AV cart holding a TV and DVD player.

As the picture flickers to life, a shot of the Java interior taken from high in the corner of the room appears. As Reid walks in, Luke feels a sharp pang in his chest and he grips the table. It’s been less than twenty-four hours, and the Reid onscreen is somehow gone.

The sound is tinny, but Luke can clearly make out Noah’s voice.

_“Dr. Oliver! Back to admit that you stole my boyfriend?”_

Reid visibly sighs and turns away as Noah approaches. Reid ignores him and orders his latte. Luke smiles as Reid asks for triple whip.

_“What, no snappy comeback? You’re losing your touch. Won’t be long until you lose Luke, too.”_

Keeping his back to Noah, Reid pulls a bill from his pocket and pays the barista. After a few moments, Noah pokes Reid’s shoulder.

 _“Come on, just admit it. You stole my boyfriend.”_ Noah’s voice is suddenly thick with emotion. _“We would have worked out our problems. We always did. Until you.”_

Reid looks over his shoulder. _“Mr. Mayer, if you’re not interested in a medical referral, I said everything I have to say when we terminated our professional relationship.”_

Noah barks out a laugh, and Luke winces, recognizing the tone.

 _“Oh, right. You wish you’d been blind so you wouldn’t have to see how terribly I treat poor Luke. You’re so full of it.”_ Noah pulls Reid’s arm, swinging him around. _“Come on, just say it. You broke us up so you could have Luke and his money all for yourself. Admit it!”_

_“I don’t have anything else to say to you, Noah. You’re not worth the breath.”_

Reid picks up his latte, and then Noah’s fist is pulling back without warning. Luke sees himself walk through the door as Reid stumbles under the impact. His head smacks into the counter, and it’s all over as he slumps to the floor.

Margo presses a button and the screen goes dark just as Luke hears his own voice cry out. In the silence, she hands Luke a tissue, and sits with him as he cries.

*

After two sleepless days, Luke is exhausted, smelly and terrified that Reid really isn’t going to wake up. Lily and Holden have sat with Luke for hours on end and unsuccessfully tried to convince him to go home and rest. He refuses, and after a while they give in, promising to come back tomorrow. He doesn’t voice the awful fear growing deep in his gut that if he leaves, Reid will be gone when he gets back.

The lights are low, the usual bustle in the halls reduced to the intermittent squeaking of an unseen nurse’s shoes as she does her rounds. Luke rests his head on his arms on the side of Reid’s bed, and he’s between sleep and waking when he hears a murmur and feels fingertips brush his skin.

Jolting up, Luke rubs at his eyes. Reid is blinking, his lips moving as he scratches out Luke’s name. _Please be real. Please, please, please_.

“Reid?” He caresses Reid’s cheek. “You’re going to be okay. Everything will be okay.” Adrenaline courses through him, and Luke jabs on the call button as he yells, “Someone get in here! Hurry!”

It’s Gretchen who comes running, and Luke clings to Reid’s hand as she checks Reid’s responses and examines the monitors on the machines. “I’ll page the doctor right away,” she says.

Reid makes a groan that sounds like it has a question mark on the end, and Luke squeezes his hand reassuringly. “Dr. Channing is here from Chicago to take care of you.”

At the roll of his eyes and noise of disgust Reid makes, Luke’s chest tightens with emotion, and he finds himself laughing as he swipes his eyes. _It’s still Reid. It’s him._ “God, I missed you so much. I love you. You hear me? I love you. You’re going to be okay. I’ll make sure of it.”

He kisses Reid’s dry lips gently, and Reid looks at him with a gaze of such affection that Luke thinks he must be dreaming.

Gretchen smiles and pats Luke’s shoulder. “He’ll be making me and the other nurses cry in no time.”

Reid manages to twitch his lips up into a sort of smile, and Luke feels whole again.

*

By the next evening, Reid is still weak and pale, but he’s talking — and arguing — with Dr. Channing about almost everything imaginable. Returning from finally having a shower and changing out of that damn green t-shirt and jeans, Luke waits outside the room, listening with a grin on his face.

The grin fades as Noah rounds the corner. Noah smiles awkwardly. “Hey. How’s Dr. Oliver?”

Luke takes a deep breath, telling himself to stay calm. “Getting stronger every hour. It’s remarkable. Dr. Channing says he’s never seen anything like it.”

“Glad to hear it. I left you a few messages.”

“Yeah, I’ve been kind of busy with my partner almost dying and everything.”

Noah looks like he’s biting back whatever it is he wants to say. He smiles again, clearly strained. “Well, I’m glad to hear he’s recovering. It was a stupid accident.”

Luke experiences a strange sense of stillness as he looks at the man he once loved beyond all reason. “It wasn’t an accident, Noah. You’re the one who almost killed him. You put him in a coma because you can’t control your anger. Anger that’s completely misplaced. Because _you_ know, and _I_ know, that Reid didn’t steal me. That I wasn’t your boyfriend. You didn’t want me, Noah, and guess what? You got your wish. Because I’m not yours, and I never will be again. So you can ‘pass me on’ all you want, but I’m long gone.”

“Luke.” Noah takes a step closer, his eyes imploring. “You really want to end it like this? You and me, we’re special. I can’t believe you don’t see that anymore.”

“As much as it hurts, I see a lot of things clearly now.”

Noah clenches his jaw. “Fine. If that’s really the way you want it. You’ve made your choice, and you have to live with it.”

Luke can’t help but laugh incredulously. “You’re right. And I can’t wait for Reid to get out of the hospital so we can move in together and start living with it.”

“Well, I’m so glad it’s all working out for you, but what about _me_? You’ve got to talk to Margo and Tom about backing off. They’re planning to charge me with aggravated assault. That’s a _felony_ , Luke. And Emily Stewart already wrote about it in that rag of a newspaper, and I’ll lose my grant if this isn’t dropped.”

Luke’s first instinct is still to fix it. To talk to Tom and Margo and convince them to drop the charge, or reduce it. But then he thinks of Reid, unmoving on the floor, the pool of blood growing below his head. He thinks of how it was only luck Noah didn’t seriously hurt Reid the _first_ time he sucker-punched him.

He takes a deep breath. “No. I’m sorry about the grant, and about your movie, but this time you’ll have to accept the consequences. You were wrong to punch Reid this summer, and you were wrong to punch him again. I can’t help you this time. For years all I’ve wanted to do was help you. And it never turned out very well, did it? But I’m not doing it this time. I’m sorry, Noah, but no.”

Noah’s face is a hard mask. “I guess I was right. We can’t be friends, not if you’re willing to watch me lose everything because of Reid.”

“No, I don’t think we can.” Luke shakes his head sadly. “But you’re not losing everything because of Reid. You’re losing it because of _you_.”

Turning on his heel, Noah stalks away. As Luke watches him go, he feels a rush of emotions. Sadness. Guilt. Anger. _Relief_.

As Reid yells something about staggering incompetency, Luke finds himself smiling, and he goes to rescue Dr. Channing.

*

That night, Reid insists that Luke go home and get a good night’s sleep, but Luke tosses and turns for a few hours before conceding defeat. He steals back into the hospital, avoiding the night staff until Alison spots him outside Reid’s room. She smiles kindly, understanding in her eyes, and whispers, “I didn’t see you,” as she passes.

Settling into the guest chair, Luke watches Reid sleep. It’s the first time he’s ever seen Reid resting — he doesn’t count the coma — and he looks at peace in a way he never is when awake. Even during the rare times when Reid isn’t talking, Luke can still sense his brain whirling endlessly. Like the way his eyes are alight as he examines a chess board, his strategy clearly unfolding in his mind.

But now, there’s an innocence in Reid’s face, and Luke is overcome with the need to protect him. “No one’s ever going to hurt you. I promise.”

Reid stirs, blinking blearily. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He pours Reid some water and tips the straw to his lips.

Reid swallows and clears his throat. “You’re supposed to be home in bed.”

“I’ve never been very good at taking doctor’s orders.”

“That makes two of us,” Reid chuckles.

At the sight of Reid’s smile, Luke’s heart flip-flops. He thinks of how close he came to losing this. To losing everything. “I’m sorry,” he blurts. “This is all my fault. But Noah’s never going to hurt you again.”

“Shh. It’s not your fault. I’ll be all right.”

“But you almost weren’t. And I can’t…Reid, I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. I never expected any of this, but now that I have it, I realize how important it is. I need you so much.”

“I’m here. It’s okay.” Reid tries to sit up as he reaches for Luke, but he shudders with pain and lies back down. “It’s not your fault. You’re not responsible for Noah’s actions. You never were.”

Luke wants to believe that. “But I—”

Reid lifts his finger to Luke’s lips. “It’s not your fault. I’m always right, Luke. When are you going to accept that?”

They both laugh softly, and as Luke presses their lips together, he tells himself he’s going to try.

He wakes in the morning curled in the chair with a crick in his neck and a cramp in his leg. Margo is standing beside him, and she passes him a cup of coffee with a fond smile. Luke takes it gratefully as he sits up. “Thanks.”

“You should really get a proper night’s sleep, you know.”

“That’s what I keep telling him,” Reid mutters groggily. “Where’s my coffee?”

“Sorry. I don’t think that’s allowed.” Margo leans in and whispers conspiratorially. “But Katie’s on her way with contraband bacon and eggs from Al’s.”

Reid smiles. “I knew there was a reason I like her. How’s Chris?”

“He’s coming along, thanks to you. I suspect Katie will be thanking you with food for a long time to come.”

Chuckling, Luke shakes his head. “It really is the quickest way to his heart — through the bottomless pit of his stomach. Although I managed to sneak in there somehow without upping his cholesterol level.”

As Reid grumbles about how Luke really should bring him more food, Margo pulls up another chair. “This isn’t just a social call, I’m afraid. We’ve filed charges against Noah. Now, the court will likely accept a plea since it’s his first offence.” She gives Reid a pointed look. “Well, his first _official_ offence. Next time someone punches you, let us know so we can make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Reid looks as if he’s going to say something snarky, but changes his mind. “Yes, ma’am. It tends to happen every so often.”

Luke doesn’t know how to feel. “Will he go to jail?” Despite all that’s happened, the thought upsets him.

“I don’t want him to go to jail,” Reid says. “I just want him to stay away.”

“Honestly, it’s going to depend on Noah. So far he hasn’t shown much remorse for his actions. But I’m hoping that once he’s arraigned, reality will set in and he’ll realize that his future is in his hands. If he’s lucky, he’ll get a large fine, community service and parole. But the felony will be on his permanent record. If he doesn’t cooperate, he could face a year in prison. Or more.”

Reid takes Luke’s hand. “Maybe you should talk to him.”

“No.” The word tumbles out, and Luke shakes his head. “We talked already, and I said everything I have to say. I don’t think there’s anything else I can do. He almost killed you, Reid. Maybe one day I can forgive him, but not now.”

“Okay.” Reid squeezes Luke’s palm, his grip still weak.

There’s a knock, and Katie opens the door, holding a large bag from Al’s. “So, who’s hungry?” She seems to notice the tension in the room, and her smile fades. “Should I come back?”

Reid answers. “God, no. I’m about to gnaw off Luke’s arm, and that’ll probably have a negative effect on our relationship.”

They all laugh, and as Katie opens containers of eggs, bacon and pancakes, Luke discovers he’s starving.

*

When Luke hears the code blue three days later, he’s talking with Casey outside Chris’s room. It takes a moment for the room number to sink in, and as it does, Luke’s heart plummets and he’s running, shaking off Casey’s grip and his plea to wait.

_No, no, no, no! He was better. He was getting better._

Luke barrels into Reid’s room, slamming into Alison just inside the door and sending her sprawling. As he picks her up off her knees, apologizing automatically, he tries to process the scene before him.

Reid sits on the side of the bed with his gown around his waist and one sleeve of his shirt on, arms crossed as he stares at Bob defiantly. The electrodes that had been attached to his chest dangle uselessly from the heart monitor. Bob stands over him with a bemused expression of patience. “As I’ve explained already, Dr. Oliver, you’re not permitted to leave the hospital yet. It’s for your own good. Now let’s get back into bed.”

“This is ridiculous. I’m perfectly able to go home,” Reid huffs. “Luke, tell them. I’m fine.”

Bob and Alison share a glance and back away. “We’ll be right outside,” Bob says.

As soon as the door closes, Reid stands, wavering slightly. “Help me get the rest of my clothes on.”

He takes a shaky step, and Luke grasps his arms, sitting him back on the bed firmly. “Reid, you’re still dizzy when you walk. It’s too soon. Now rest.” He tries to keep his tone gentle.

“Or what? I need to get out of this bed.”

Luke grits his teeth. “Or I’ll make you. God damn it, Reid. You scared the hell out of me! So just lie down and shut up.”

Remorse flickers across Reid’s face. “I didn’t mean to worry you. Sorry.”

“You should be! Now stop being such a pain in the ass for five minutes. Give us all a break.”

With a put-upon, longsuffering sigh, Reid settles back against the pillows. “Fine. For now.”

Luke has to smile, and he brushes Reid’s hair back. “You can still yell at Dr. Channing later.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

*

A week later, Luke’s allowed to take Reid home. Well, to Katie’s for now, but he’s already looking at rentals and trying to find the perfect place for them. He’s checked out a few real estate listings, too, but hasn’t broached the subject with Reid yet. _One step at a time._

“God, I need a shower.” Reid sniffs himself and shudders. “I applaud you for being able to ride in the same car.”

“You’ll never be too stinky for me.”

Reid groans playfully. “All right, all right. You love me, I get it. But let’s be real, Luke. I reek.”

“Are you sure you can stand up for that long? You have to take it easy and not push yourself.” Luke follows Reid into the bedroom, hovering at his heels in case he stumbles. “Dr. Channing said—”

“Far too many inane things to count. But yes, I’ll be careful.” Reid walks slowly to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. Luke unpacks the few things he’d brought Reid, and waits anxiously as the water runs.

He thinks about going in and making sure Reid doesn’t slip, but considering they’ve never done more than kiss, taking a shower together seems like a big step. At the thought of showering with Reid, Luke can’t help but shiver with desire before sternly admonishing himself. _Reid is in no condition. He needs to rest and continue healing._

Reid’s recovery so far has been nothing short of miraculous — “And you’re all surprised _why_? I’m remarkable in everything I do” — but Luke is wary of relaxing too soon. Almost every time in his life he’s thought everything would be okay, the rug was yanked out from beneath him, sending him tumbling.

He paces as the minutes tick by. He hasn’t heard any thumps or alarming noises, and he’s sure Reid is just savouring the hot water. _But what if…_ Luke’s about to knock to make sure everything’s all right when the shower stops. He exhales slowly and tries to look busy.

When Reid emerges, he’s wearing a long bathrobe. He’s walking gingerly, and he stretches out on the bed on his back with a low groan. “That was the best shower of my life.”

Luke stands by the dresser, shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot. “Good. That’s good.” He’s suddenly unaccountably nervous. He’s never actually been in Reid’s bedroom before, and now he is, and Reid’s on the bed in nothing but a robe.

“You okay?”

“Uh huh! Yep. I’m fine.”

“Clearly.” Reid smiles. “Are you going to stay tonight?”

“Stay? Like, here?” Luke nods at the bed.

“Well, you can sleep with Katie if you want, but she snores. It’s amazing such a little person can generate such a loud noise.”

Luke laughs, but he’s still jittery, which he knows is ridiculous. “You want me to stay?”

“Of course. Come to bed.”

Nodding, Luke takes a breath and pulls off his shirt. He reaches for the light switch on the wall, but Reid stops him. “Let me see you.” His tone is low, and when Luke meets his eyes, there’s hunger there that sends blood rushing to Luke’s cock. As he peels off his jeans and socks, a blush heats his cheeks.

“C’mere.”

Luke takes a few steps, and Reid reaches for his hand, shifting into the middle of the mattress and pulling Luke onto the bed. Luke stretches out beside him, kissing Reid softly. As Reid’s tongue sweeps into his mouth, Luke’s pulse races as his whole body responds.

Reid moans, and with a few tugs, his robe is open. Luke takes a shuddering breath as he reaches out to caress Reid’s chest. “Are you strong enough?” Luke wants him so much he feels it in the tips of his toes, but Reid’s barely out of the hospital and still isn’t close to being a hundred percent.

Nodding to his filling cock, Reid pulls Luke down for another kiss. Luke moans into him, forgetting his reservations. It’s been so long since he’s really touched someone — since someone truly wanted him.

He kisses his way down Reid’s body, sucking his nipples in turn until Reid is making low, needy sounds. He’s putty in Luke’s hands, his fingers tangling weakly in Luke’s hair as he moans and sighs in pleasure. Luke reaches down, skimming his fingertips over Reid’s thighs and hips.

When he takes Reid’s cock in hand, Luke shudders along with Reid. It’s thick and long and _hot_ in Luke’s palm as he strokes it. “I can’t wait to have this inside me.”

At Reid’s groan, Luke realizes he said that out loud, and Reid kisses Luke deeply as he rocks up into his hand. He’s rock hard and throbbing, and Luke needs to taste him. He shimmies down and takes Reid into his mouth, groaning as his senses are overwhelmed.

Stretching his lips over Reid’s cock, Luke bobs his head up and down on the shaft, his tongue exploring. Reid’s breath comes in short little pants, and as Luke caresses his sac, Reid shakes and spills, crying out softly. Luke swallows as much as he can, savouring every drop.

Reid is boneless now, utterly spent, but he still reaches ineffectually for Luke’s leaking cock where it strains against the front of Luke’s boxers. Luke takes Reid’s hand and kisses him lightly. “It’s okay. I’ll just…” He trails off, strangely embarrassed to say it out loud.

“Jerk yourself off?”

Luke chuckles. “You’ve always had such a way with words, Dr. Oliver.”

“That’s why you love me.”

“One of the many reasons.” Luke rubs himself with the heel of his hand, his body tense with the need for release.

“No, no, not like that.” Reid tugs weakly at Luke’s boxers. He repeats his earlier command. “Let me see you.”

Emboldened with desire, Luke moves to his knees and yanks his boxers down. Reid watching as he strokes himself makes his blood sing, and his balls tighten quickly. There’s an openness, an intimacy to it that provides a heady rush as he brings himself to the edge.

“So beautiful,” Reid murmurs.

Luke’s eyes are locked with Reid’s as he comes, splashing Reid as the wave of ecstasy crashes over him. He moans, lips parted, as he milks his cock.

Reid drags a finger over his own stomach and lifts it to his lips, licking it clean as he holds Luke’s gaze. Flopping down on the bed, Luke groans. “Jesus, you’re going to make me hard again.”

“Maybe that’s the idea,” Reid teases, but he’s clearly exhausted.

“You feel okay? It wasn’t too much?” Luke kicks off his boxers and uses them to wipe Reid clean.

Although his eyes are drooping, Reid smirks. “There’s no better cure, Mr. Snyder.”

Luke curls into his side, holding Reid carefully. “Thank you.”

“Hmm? For that? You ain’t seen nothing yet, believe me.”

“For not dying. For…everything.”

Reid opens his eyes and takes hold of Luke’s chin lightly. “I love you. I may not say it all the time or send you valentines, or whatever it is most people do. But don’t forget it. Even when I make it really difficult.”

“I won’t.” Luke kisses him, and Reid smiles faintly, drifting away.

The light is still on, but Luke doesn’t get up. In the warm glow, he watches the steady rise and fall of Reid’s chest, incredibly grateful that Reid isn’t most people.

_fin_


End file.
